AmourShipping: Sin Miedo
by Cesar14399
Summary: Sin Miedo y con valor. AmourShipping/AshXSerena/SatoSere. 5000 visitas! Dejen un review
1. Chapter 1

Hola, paso tiempo lo sé, estuve preparándome para mi regreso. Bien ahora les traigo algo y para no sonar raro este one shot es una preparación del verdadero fic que trabaje, abajo les digo que significa este one-shot.

* * *

Ni pokemon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago sinf fines de lucro.

* * *

Justo después del momento en que acabaron otra vez con el Equipo Rocket y de disfrutar el momento de entregar un regalo a sus Pokemon, Ash y sus amigos que se encontraban en el Centro Pokemon para averiguar la razón de ese extraño regalo que contenía en si un vestido rosa, que al parecer era un regalo de parte de la madre de Serena quien se lo confirmo después de una tele llamada que tuvieron. Esta estaba muy feliz con dicho regalo que era para su debut como artista Pokemon en las presentaciones que participara, que para el momento desde afuera del centro Pokemon, empezaron a sonar los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando los 4 jóvenes y sus pokemons se quedaron presenciando los fuegos artificiales que hacían brillar la noche, justo en el momento en que Ash le habla Serena, que para el momento estaba algo confundida, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba recibiendo un regalo de parte del chico del Pueblo Paleta, el cual solo recibió con una linda sonrisa.

Y ambos se quedan sonriendo y giran sus cabezas para mirar lo que quedaba de la noche para apreciar los fuegos artificiales que seguían impresionando a todos en la ciudad, sin dudas una noche para recordar.

—Estoy cansada —dijo Bonnie bostezando.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió su hermano, quien fue contagiado por el bostezo de su hermana.

—Ya es momento de ir a dormir —Dijo Ash estirándose un poco.

Y los cuatro se fueron a descansar en la habitación que ella habían reservado hace hora, y esta tenía cuatro camas colocadas dos en paralelo y dos en serie, así nadie peleaba por la mejor cama, las cuales cualquier ciego notaria que son iguales, así que no hubo peleas por la cama.

Con Ash roncando mientras dormía plácidamente; Bonnie apegada a Dedenne; Clemont con su gorrito soñando con los inventos que prepararía mañana y que no estallarían para demostrarle a su hermana que no siempre explotan; y por ultimo quedaba Serena quien tapada con sus sabanas y el regalo de Ash debajo de su almohada se dedicó a soñar, como suele hacer con la excepción de que es por otra razón por la cual sonríe mientras sueña.

* * *

 _*Sueño de Serena*_

* * *

Clemont decidió separarse de los demás para preparar su batalla de gimnasio contra Ash, mientras que los demás por su parte se marcharían de la ciudad, para encontrar más Pokemons que Ash podría capturar y así ser más fuerte para su enfrentamiento contra Clemont.

Justo cuando iban partiendo hacia las afuera de la ciudad, para su mala suerte comienza a lloviznar, justo en un día soleado

—Qué mala suerte —dijo decepcionado el entrenador.

—Pikaa —dijo Pikachu compartiendo su enojo.

—Supongo que debemos volver, hasta que cese la lluvia —dijo Serena— Bonnie toma este paragua por las dudas.

—Pero si apenas es una llovizna —se quejó Bonnie.

—Le prometimos a tu hermano cuidarte —Intento Serena de decirle a la pequeña.

—No me queda otra —terminó cediendo— ¿Oigan?

— ¿Que pasa Bonnie? —pregunto Ash.

— ¿No se van a cubrir? —cuestiono Bonnie.

—Apenas es una llovizna —dijo Serena—, es mas no creo que dure mucho.

—No importa —dijo Bonnie sonriendo—Ash te pasara su campera para que se cubran como todo un caballero.

— ¡Oye! Es cierto —Dijo sonriendo— ¿No te importa o si, Serena? —Dijo alzando su campera hacia arriba de él.

—No hay problema —dijo un tanto nerviosa y se acercó hacia él.

Ya debajo de la campera de Ash, y Bonnie con Dedenne y Pikachu debajo del paraguas se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokemon, hasta que, Serena estaba algo más nerviosa de lo que podría haber estado, eso debido a que estaba junto a Ash protegiéndola de la lluvia, y para calmarse un poco decidió mirar hacia la calle, la cual en cierto modo se veía excelente, y con ello se le vino una idea para una próxima rutina y de paso se liberaba algo

— ¿Oye Ash, me acompañas? —algo más liberada que antes.

— ¿En qué? —cuestiono.

— Se me vino a la idea una rutina futura, me ayudas? —pregunto ahora nerviosa— y Bonnie me dirás como esta, vale? —ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero Serena, yo no sé bailar —dijo algo desanimado.

—No importa, yo te ayudo —dijo sonriendo y giñando un ojo, mientras que el solo acepta.

Y en ese momento le dan la campera a Bonnie para que la guarde un rato, y Serena toma la mano de Ash y piensa:

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —y sonríe para sí misma— bien debes poner tu mano derecha en mi cadera —el solo obedece, mientras que ella siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas— y yo con mi mano derecha la apoyo en tu hombro, y con nuestras manos izquierdas las unimos así —y le muestra como es.

—Ahora ya entendí, pensé que bailar sería más difícil —a lo cual Serena solo ríe.

—Ni siquiera empezamos jajajaja, solo hay que movernos así —y se mueven despacio de un lado a otro— así, 1, 2, 3.

Aunque le costó un poco, rápidamente entendió como era y le pareció muy sencillo, mientras que Serena sentía otra cosa, era una sensación que nunca sintió, como si no sintiera miedo, eso era tenía un valor de acero y voluntad de hierro, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que Ash la miraba raro

— ¿Serena ocurre algo? Estas enferma? —Pregunto un poco preocupado— esta roja, a lo cual reacciona.

—No es nada —y para terminar la llovizna cesó— Muchas gracias, Ash.

—De nada —y solo sonrió hasta que.

—Achuuu —y era Bonnie quien estornuda por no protegerse con el paragua que Serena la había dado.

—Oh Bonnie —dijo algo decepcionada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la niña.

—No importa, vayamos al centro Pokemon, para que te des una ducha.

—Vayamos, total hay tiempo —dijo Ash tratando de subirle el ánimo a Bonnie.

* * *

 _*Fuera del sueño de Serena*_

* * *

Todavía con su sonrisa intacta, solo pensó:

—Que amable eres —pensó para sí misma, y susurró— Ash —y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, la idea ocurrió después de ver la repetición del episodio "Bajo el árbol de las promesas" y del tema Fearless, que es muy lindo. Antes de irme, quería darles gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi anterior fic, me hicieron muy feliz y espero que también acepten este y mi próximo fic, que subiré cuando termine de escribir y de ver como aceptaron este fic.

Saludos. y Sin Miedo


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, así que decidí traerles el 2do capítulo de esta historia, que al parecer esta gustando :) .

* * *

Con las Semifinales a punto de acabar se encontraban Ash contra su rival Tierno, y con ellos Greninja y Blastoise, respectivamente. La batalla entre los Pokemon de tipo agua estaba reñida, era difícil pensar quien podría ganar.

—Doble equipo —ordeno Ash, y en ese momento Greninja empezó a dividirse en 15 clones idénticos del Pokemon.

—Giro rápido ahora Blastoise al verdadero Greninja —grito Tierno, el cual su propio Pokemon tardo en identificar a su verdadero contrincante, lo cual sin dudas acertó, lo cual preocupo a Ash.

—Rayos, esto sí que esta difícil —sonrió para sí mismo, paso su pulgar rozando por su nariz y giro su gorra hacia atrás— no nos vamos a rendir tan fácil, Greninja Hidropulso —ordeno de nuevo solo que ahora lo hizo desde el aire.

—Esquívalo —este obedeció pero el Hidropulso solo levanto polvo del campo de arena.

—Ahora As Aéreo —y Greninja

ataco desde el aire hasta Blastoise, el cual solo cayo rendido debido al impacto del golpe, lo que dio por hecho de que Ash pasa a la final, ósea la última batalla que tendrá y será contra la campeona de Kalos, Diantha.

Esto dejo impresionado a todos, ya que las cartas estaban más a favor de Tierno que dé a Ash, mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban desde las gradas, que si bien estaban todos felices, solo una persona mostros dos caras durante la victoria, una de felicidad por su amigo, y otra por la inminente victoria de Ash en la liga de Kalos, pero esa no es la parte a la que le teme Serena, más bien lo que le tiene miedo a la decisión de marcharse de Kalos a Kanto por otra aventura o Dios sabes qué.

Durante la pausa de 20 minutos antes de la final, Serena salió un momento afuera a aceptar su derrota, ya no queda más tiempo, se quedó en los aires su posibilidad de poder confesarse ante Ash, quizás fue miedo o ansias, lo que hizo que impidiera confesar sus sentimientos por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, y en medio de su propia agonía fue interrumpida por alguien que para ese momento le resultaba más fastidiosa de lo común.

—Veo que todavía no te has podido confesar tus sentimientos ante Ash —dijo sonriendo.

—No sé de qué hablas Miette —dijo Serena tratando de dar fin a la conversación.

—Como sea, me voy a ver la final —y con eso se retiró. Y ahí Serena se quedó pensando.

—Supongo que ya debo ir, se deben estar preocupando por mí —y con eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las gradas, hasta que otras voces familiares aparecieron en la escena.

—Miren que he hemos encontrado, a una de los torpes —dijo Jessie.

—Que importa, vamos a arruinar el campeonato, así podremos robar a Pikachu —Dijo Meowth maliciosamente.

—No dejare que lo hagan —Dijo Serena enojada.

—Acaso no lo vez, somos 3 contra uno —dijo James sonriendo.

—No importa, los enfrentare yo sola, no dejare que arruinen la oportunidad de Ash de ganar la copa de Kalos —Dijo enojada y decidió lanzar a Braixen y Pancham — Sal, Braixen, Pancham.

—Me conmueves, de verdad —dijo Jessie.

—Aun así te derrotaremos, sal Inkay —dijo James.

—Pumpkaboo sal ahora —continuo Jessie.

—Braixen Lanzallamas, Pancham Pulso Umbrío —dijo la performer.

—Wobbuffet, escudo espejo —ordeno Jessie, lo cual su Pokemon reflejo los ataques contra ellos y Serena, quienes cayeron desmayados.

—Una torpe menos —dijo Jessie victoriosa

—Oigan —dijo Meowth— y si secuestramos a la torpe y a sus Pokemon, así de seguro nos entregaran a Pikachu.

—Meowth, esa es una fantástica idea —dijeron Jessie y James mientras celebraban.

Justo cuando empieza la pelea, el comentarista empieza a hablar desde la pantalla, pero por alguna razón hubo una interferencia, que después se vio la imagen de Serena atada junto a sus Pokemon, Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se sorprendieron, y al momento salió James, quien empezó a hablar.

—Si quieren ver a su amiga de vuelta entréguenos a Pikachu o no la verán más —y rio de manera maliciosa.

Ash no dudo y giro su cabeza para ver a Clemont el cual asintió, y se retiraron de la arena para ir a rescatar, lo cual significo el fin del sueño de Ash, acabo de ser descalificado del torneo, lo cual dejo a Diantha la campeona invicta.

Lo cual dejo impactados a todos, a Diantha, a los demás participantes, a Delia, al Profesor Oak y a Gary, el más impactado de los tres, todos ellos desde Kanto.

—Se siente el amor en el aire —dijo bailando como Mr. Mime.

—Que patético —dijo Gary cruzados de brazos.

—Pues creo que te gano —Dijo su abuelo, y con eso soltó una carcajada que molesto a su nieto.

Mientras que en otra región muy alejada de Kanto, Clemont, el entrenador y Bonnie fueron al lugar donde se encontraba el Equipo Rocket, lo cual no fue muy difícil, era un callejón sin salida y sin techo. Al momento de gritar donde estaba el Equipo Rocket hizo su entrada clásica.

* * *

—Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre —Dijo Jessie.

—Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren —Secundo James.

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación —volvió a repetir Jessie.

—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación —Dijo James.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor —secundo Jessie.

—Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas —replico James.

—Jessie.

—Y James.

—El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz —volvió a decir Jessie.

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar —y por terminar, James.

— ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

— ¡Wobbuffet!

* * *

—Desaten a Serena ahora mismo —dijo Bonnie enojada.

—Mantente atrás Bonnie —dijo su hermano.

—Primero a Pikachu —dijo Meowth

—Ni en sueños —dijo Ash enojado, y en esas bajan a Serena en un ascensor

—Pikachu Impactrueno —dijo el entrenador

—Dedenne tú también —dijo Bonnie y Clemont saca a Chespin

—Chespin Misil Aguja —lo cual los tres ataques se unen para formar una gran bola de energía.

—Que importa, Wobbuffet, Escudo Espejo —ordeno Jessie, pero no vio a su Pokemon alzarse en el aire, y giro su cabeza y vio que su Pokemon estaba tomando una siesta, lo cual decepciono al Equipo Rocket, que otra vez fueron lanzados al aire.

—Nuestro plan era tan brillante —decía James

—Porque tuvimos que depender de el —dijo Meowth

—El equipo Rocket ha vuelto fallar otra vez— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese momento todos corren a auxiliar a Serena, quien todavía estaba dormida, después de desatar a Serena ella se quedó acostada sobre las piernas de Ash, mientras Clemont y Bonnie desataban a Braixen y Pancham. Para cuando serena despertó por las suplicas de Ash

—Serena, despierta —dijo el entrenador, y en ese momento Serena abre los ojos— que bien q… —no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Serena por voluntad beso de manera repentina a Ash, el cual solo se alejó lejos allí, dejando a Serena muy triste y a los hermanos con la boca abierta.

Para cuando Ash estaba ya a unos cuantos metros alejados de allí, se preguntaba la razón de tal acción que hizo serena hace minutos atrás, la verdad no entendía, pero creía que era algo de momento quien sabe, y en ese momento aparece Miette con algunos Pokelitos.

—Lamento que hayas perdido, Ash —dijo desanimada— toma un Pokelito para que te sientas mejor —pero para ese momento se quede algo estático al ver el postre de Miette, debido a que recordó los de Serena, que según el eran los mejores Pokelitos del Mundo.

—Muchas gracias pero no, jamás olvidare este favor, gracias —y se fue corriendo dejando a Miette algo desanimada.

Para cuando llego a donde se encontraban los demás, Serena fue la que hablo primero.

—Oye lamento lo del beso, no sé qué paso yo —se excusaba pero fue detenida por Ash, mientras que Clemont y Bonnie se quedaron atentos a la escena

—Serena —dijo serio.

— ¿Que sucede Ash? —dijo algo preocupada por la seriedad de su compañero.

— ¿Que se siente estar enamorado? —pregunto indiferente, lo cual hizo que Clemont cayera de espaldas junto con Bonnie.

Hola, de nuevo, ojala que me haya quedado bien jaja, den sus criticas me sirven mucho, quizás me salte un poco en la línea de tiempo, pero quizás iba quedar muy extenso mas de lo que tenia pensado. Subiré el siguiente martes, quizás antes, pero de seguro el martes próximo.

Nos vemos. Y Sin Miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ahora el capitulo es algo mas corto, pero la razón la dire abajo, espero les guste a pesar de que es la mitad de contenido q los capitulos anteriores.

* * *

—Serena —dijo serio.

— ¿Que sucede Ash? —dijo algo preocupada por la seriedad de su compañero.

— ¿Que se siente estar enamorado? —pregunto indiferente, lo cual hizo que Clemont cayera de espaldas junto con Bonnie.

Con cara de sorprendida que tenia Serena, dio tiempo suficiente para que Bonnie y su hermano se levantaran, y la pequeña pueda articular.

— Vamos a ver que pasa, hermano —dijo la pequeña.

— Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, de seguro pasara —sugirió.

— De acuerdo —dijo media desanimada por la decisión de Clemont.

Ash y Serena se quedaron en ese callejón con el que libraron una batalla contra Equipo Rocket, minetras que en la mente retumba las palabras.

— "¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?" —pensaba Serena.

— Serena —dijo Ash, preocupado por la chica, que al parecer no parecía estar conciente, pero se esfumo la teoría al momento de oir su voz.

— Bueno estar enamorado es… —decía mientras unia sus dedos índice, chocando frecuentemente— como sentir mariposas en el estomago —ellas las sentía, pero no sabia si el si— o sentir que volas —y el la miraba de manera extraña— o probar una comida que te gusta —y fue en ese preciso momento en que Ash, dijo algo.

— Como cuando como tus Pokelitos —dijo sonriente, mientras que Serena se sonrojaba para terminar sonriendo.

Mientras que en otra parte, Clemont y Bonnie los escuchaba, por petición de la pequeña.

— Se le estará declarando, no entiendo —pregunto debido a que entendia muy poco.

— Parece que si —respondio— Oye hermano?

— ¿Que pasa Bonnie? —pregunto.

— ¿Y para cuando te declaras a Korrina? —pregunto pícaramente la pequeña.

— ¿Que cosas dices? —y termino sonrojándose por lo que dijo su hermana.

Mientras que con Ash y Serena.

— Amo tus Pokelitos —dijo ahora rascándose su cabeza ligeramente sonrojado.

— Gracias —dijo sonrojada pero sonriente, Ash solo respondio de igual manera que ella

— De nada —y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Ash? —pregunto.

— Si, dime —respondio.

— ¿Yo te gusto? — pregunto muy nerviosa y temblorosa.

— No estoy seguro, porque lo preguntas? — esto dejo algo desanimada a Serena.

— Porque Ash —dijo seria—… tu me… —y cerro los ojos— gustas! —dijo alzando un poco la voz.

— Siiiiiii! —grito Bonnie, muy feliz por el coraje de Serena, que también oyo lo que grito.

— Bonnie, te dije que guardaras silencio —y tapo la boca de su hermana— lo siento, continúen.

Pero no continuaron con palabras como todos esperaron, porque al momento en que todos miraron a los hermanos, en la mente le decía otra vez "es ahora o nunca, sin miedo", fue el momento de acción, un "un, dos, tres, acción" y disparo, hizo lo que la primera vez sin pensarlo dos veces, decidio besarlo, pero no quiso parar, quiso que dudara para siempre, como siempre lo quiso, como lo soño, como lo deseo. Mientras que con Ash, todavía seguía confundido por la acción de la chica, solo se dedico a disfrutarlo si se podía llamarlo asi, la verdad que el nunca beso a nadie, hasta ese dia.

Y como espectadores estaban Clemont y Bonnie, los cuales se alegraron por ellos, pero el primero de manera moderada a comparación de su hermana, quien solo gritaba por ellos.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta ahí, por razones, no quiere adelantar mas, publicare antes, solo que la parte que continuaba sonaba mejor como un capitulo aparten, usteden saben. Bueno nos vemos antes de que termine la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, primero que nada lamento si el capitulo fue muy corto, pero veía el tiempo, y debía publicar algo, asi que aquí viene la segunda parte, este es un tanto diferente a los demás capítulos, pero no cambia en nada.

* * *

16 años mas tarde.

Ya establecidos en la región de Kalos por conveniencia geográfica, se asentaron en una casa bastante alejada de la Ciudad Lumiose. A pesar de que Ash no pudo ganar la Liga Kalos, le fue entregado unos años mas tarde un puesto, que a decir completaban en partes sus expectativas de niño, ser un maestro Pokemon. Y al igual que el, Serena también perdió su competencia contra Shauna, quien a su vez se convirtió en la Reina de Kalos, pero fue reconocida como una de las mejores debutantes que ha habido.

Durante esos 16 años que han trascurridos, las cosas salieron de sorpresa, de modo que hasta fue la mejor, nació un hijo suyo, de los dos, con los ojos de Ash y la nariz de Serena, con el cabello castaño oscuro, pero se parecía mucho mas a su padre que a su madre, como su amor incondicional por los Pokemon, además de la comida, pero en especial los Pokelitos de su madre, que siguen siendo los mejores aun con el paso del tiempo, sus habilidades siguen iguales, y de esta saco una personalidad desconfiada pero amable.

Ahora después de 14 largos años de querer ser entrenador Pokemon y de que su madre lo retuviera en el peligroso mundo de los Pokemon, no le quedo otra que cumplir 15 años, y como su madre buscar a su primer Pokemon, que si bien esta trataba de persuadirlo de que no lo haga, Ash solo la convenció de que lo deje volar.

Justo el dia en que termino de cumplir 15 años, Sero, emprendio un viaje para elegir a su primer Pokemon, que si bien tardo un par de días pudo llegar a tiempo para elegir a su compañero de aventuras.

— ¿Buenas, hay alguien? —pregunto mientras habría la puerta, el lugar se veía oscuro, hasta que apareció.

— Buenas, soy el Prof. Sycamore, vienes por tu primer Pokemon? —pregunto sonriendo, el solo asintió— por aquí —dijo, Sero solo lo siguió, y en esas lo lleva a donde están los Pokemon inciales, los cuales eran Fennekin, el Pokemon tipo fuego; Froakie, el Pokemon tipo agua; y Chespin, el Pokemon tipo planta— y esta es tu Pokedex, solo ingresa tu nombre, y todo estará listo.

— Muy bien, Sero Ketchum —la Pokedex solo solto un sonido de confirmación, mientas que el profesor estaba en sus pensamientos.

— "Asi, que este es su hijo" —dijo para sus adentros, y continuo— Bien, y a cual vas a elegir?

—Te eligo a ti —dijo, después de examinarlos con la Pokedex— Chespin —Esto al profesor le confundio un poco, tenia casi asegurado que elegiría a Froakie o a Fennekin, pero a el le agrada las sorpresas — Bien, muchas gracias por todo.

Aunque tenia un Chespin, necesitaba capturar a mas Pokemon para poder enfretarse a Viola, que seguía siendo la líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Novarte; al igual que Grant; a excepción de Korrina quien esta en descanso, sustituida por otra líder de gimnasio; Ramos aun invicto, sigue siendo el líder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Coumarine. A todos ellos pudo derrotar, aunque no tan bien como el esperaba, la verdad eran demasiados fuertes hubo momentos en los que tuvo que repetir su batalla por tres veces, como cuando lucho contra Viola, que si bien a Ash le tomo dos veces derrotarla, Sero se sentía desanimado, pero como el dicho de su padre "Nunca te rindas hasta el final", y tuvo las fuerzas para continuar.

Ya con 4 medallas ganadas, debía ir por la 5ta medalla de gimnasio, con su equipo formado, por un su Chespin evolucionado en Quilladin; un Fletchinder que al igual que Ash, fue el primer Pokemon que capturo; un Pancham que al también fue el primer que capturo Serena; un Bunnelby como su padrino Clemont, aunque solo tenia 4 pokemon, tenia una gran estrategia de batalla, y no se fiaba de los tipos de Pokemon, se sentía confiado de sus Pokemon y ellos de el, una mezcla imparable.

Para cuando llego a Ciudad Lumiose, y presentarle a la computadora sus 4 medallas de gimnasio una por una, estuvo listo para entrar, y de poder enfretarse a su padrino, sin dudas esta era la pelea que mas esperaba, pero para cuando entro alguien.

— El pequeño Sero ha crecido —Dijo una chica.

— Buenas Bonnie, ¿esta el líder de gimnasio aquí? —pregunto curioso.

— Lo tienes en frente tuyo —dijo sonriendo, Sero se sorprendio por las palabras— soy el reemplazo de Clemont para cuando salga del Hospital.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le paso? —pregunto nervioso.

— Temo que esta en el Hospital por culpa mia —dijo muy triste— durante sus tiempos libres trataba de demostrarme que podía inventar algo sin que explotara —bajo la cabeza, mientras que Sero miraba serio— pero justo cuando tenia el invento perfecto, exploto de manera inoportuna y el golpe que recibió, lo hizo caer inconciente, esto paso hace dos semanas —y levanto la cara y dijo— ahora tomare su lugar en forma de disculpas, asi que te enfrentaras contra mi.

— Pues me has dado una razón mas para no perder —dijo levantando la voz— Voy a ganar por el tio Clemont —dijo alzando la mano al aire, ella lo miro sorpendido, de cierto modo le recordó a Ash, cuando viajaban por Kalos hace tiempo atrás.

— Entonces, que esperamos? —dijo decidida.

— Flecthinder sal ahora —ordeno.

— Mmmm Flecthinder interesante —dijo sonriendo— Sal Emolga —y lanzo a su Pokemon, quien salio sonriendo.

— Asi que Emolga —dijo con ojos abiertos, y la examino con su Pokedex— esto se pondrá bueno.

* * *

Buenas, lamento lo del capitulo anterior, se que era corto, aunque eso no facilito de que el fic esta muy cerca de las mil visitas, y a decir verdad estoy muy por la cifra, es el segundo fic que tengo con mas visitas, y el primero de Pokemon, bueno antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, y mención especial a pokemaster824; a fanweb, quien me ayudo a crear a Sero; MatchMon; y a Electrotrek, quienes comentaron. Tambien a Ricky Ketchum y Namikaze Arate quienes siguen y colocaron a sus favoritos esta historia. Muchas gracias a sus visitas y dejenme un review y/o critica con respecto al capitulo.

Gracias. Y Sin Miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

Holis, lamento la tardanza, me retrase, el colegio, ahora si el 5to capítulo de este fic, que no tendrá más 8 capítulos, así que vamos.

* * *

— Flecthinder sal ahora —ordeno.

— Mmmm Flecthinder interesante —dijo sonriendo— Sal Emolga —y lanzo a su Pokemon, quien salió sonriendo.

— Así que Emolga —dijo con ojos abiertos, y la examino con su Pokedex— esto se pondrá bueno.

— Emolga, Descarga —ordeno al Pokemon eléctrico.

— Esquívalo, rápido —ordeno Sero, a su Pokemon que solo obedeció.

— Hora de la 1ra estrategia —dijo Bonnie mirando a su Pokemon, el cual solo sonrió— Atracción —dijo guiñando el ojo, acto que imito el Pokemon hembra.

— No! —grito debido a que su Pokemon quedo enamorado del Pokemon del líder de gimnasio.

— As Aéreo —dijo estirando la mano, este solo respondió la orden— y acabalo con Impactrueno.

— Flecthinder no puede continuar, el Emolga de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose gana esta ronda —dijo el réferi.

— Peleaste muy bien, tomate un descanso —y devolvió a su Pokemon a su pokebola, y saco al siguiente— Pancham, sal ahora.

— Así que Pancham, solo le faltan los anteojos —dijo riendo.

— Pulso Umbrío —ordeno.

— Vamos de vuelta con la 1ra Estrategia —dijo repitiendo la misma acción de hace momentos atrás— Atracción —Emolga solo obedeció y para cuando guiño el ojo, se sorprendieron de que el Pancham de Sero era hembra.

— Brazada ahora — ordeno, su Pokemon solo se dedicó a obedecer.

— Esquívalo y Poder Oculto —ordeno Bonnie.

— Pulso Umbrío —dijo después de que Pancham recibiera el ataque de Emolga.

— Esquívalo y termínala con As Aéreo —ordeno seria la líder de gimnasio.

— Justo como lo planee —dijo sonriendo, y bajo la visera de su gorra hacia abajo, y dio la siguiente orden— Roca Afilada.

— Esquívalo —pero ya cuando dio la orden, Emolga ya estaba cayendo al piso.

— Emolga ya no puede continuar, la Pancham del retador gana este duelo.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora toma un descanso —y la guardo es su pokebola— Dedenne, quieres jugar un poco? —pregunto sonriéndole, el solo respondió que sí.

— Dedenne, hace mucho que no te veo —dijo sonriendo— Quieres seguir Pancham? —pregunto a su Pokemon, ella solo respondió que sí.

— Tacleada —dijo Bonnie— y Frote.

— Brazada, ahora —ordeno Sero.

— Impactrueno —ordeno ahora

— Golpe Karate — dijo mientras su Pokemon realizaba la acción, después de haber recibido el Impactrueno.

— Acabalo con Luz Lunar— y fue en el momento en que Dedenne acabo con Pancham— Dedenne lo logramos —dijo sonriendo.

— Quilladin, impresiónalos —mientras que el Pokemon asintió.

— Así que Quilladin, recuerdo cuando el Chespin de Clemont evoluciono.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

En un día como cualquiera, Bonnie aparece en el laboratorio de Clemont, saludándolo como de costumbre. Al entrar en la habitación, pudo observar que estaba trabajando en el algo interesante.

— Oye Clemont, que haces? —pregunto curiosa.

— EL mejor invento del mundo—dijo alzando la mano— y esta vez no va a explotar, y te lo demostrara— dijo señalándola, mientras que ella sonría sarcásticamente— El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia.

— Y de que se trata esta vez? —cuestiono.

— Sera un dispositivo que permitirá entender el idioma de los Pokemon, será genial, el mejor hasta ahora —dijo muy feliz.

— No hagas nada peligroso, recuerda que tienes una hija pequeña — dijo sonriendo— no la vas a dejar huérfana jajajaja.

— Te demostrare que este no va a explotar, te lo demostrare —dijo muy decidido.

— A ver veamos— dijo Bonnie creyendo en la palabra de su hermano.

— Ahora necesitare la ayuda de Dedenne —dijo decidido.

— Bien, Dedenne ve —dijo Bonnie

—Bien con unos cuantos ajustes más, esta hermosa maquina funcionara —dijo dando unas vueltas a una tuerca de la enorme máquina de un poco más de 2 metros de alturas— listo, pero qué? — dijo al ver humo saliendo de una parte de la máquina, esto comenzó a alarmarlo, y ante la posibilidad de poder arreglarla algo que no se negó a realizar, fue cuando todo salió mal, por lo menos para él.

— Clemont estas bien? —pregunto preocupada, pero lo vio ahí desmayado, y no dudo en llamar a emergencias. Y para cuando supo los resultados, en honor a él, decidió tomar su lugar temporalmente.

* * *

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

—Quilladin, misil aguja —ordeno, mientras que este hacia salir de su espalda su movimiento.

— Dedenne Frote —ordeno Bonnie, pero este movimiento no rindió efecto debido a que Quilladin era un Pokemon tipo planta.

— Somnífero —ordeno Sero, y en ese momento el Pokemon expulso una nube de polvo verde, que durmió de inmediato a Dedenne— Hojas Navaja— y con ese movimiento acabo con Dedenne muy rápidamente.

— Debía haberlo sabido, debí haber mandado a Galvantula, no importa, estás listo para la última ronda, Sero? —dijo decidida.

— Vamos! —respondió de manera efusiva.

— Magnezon sal —y en ese momento salió su último Pokemon— Giro Bola ahora.

— Esquívalo y usa Bomba Lodo— ordeno.

— Usa Escudo Espejo —y con este movimiento, el ataque de Quilladin le fue de vuelta, envenenándolo.

— Quilladin! Usa Misil Aguja —el Pokemon solo obedeció, aunque un poco débil, pero aun así logro atacar a Magnezon, pero Sero mostraba inseguridad ante el movimiento del Magnezon de Bonnie.

— Bola Voltio —dijo segura de sí misma y de Magnezon— y acabalo con Bomba Sónica.

— Vamos Quilladin, resiste un poco más —dijo Sero, pero se estaba debilitando poco a poco al igual que su confianza, y ese momento recordó la frase de su padre— "Nunca te rindas hasta el final" —y abrió los ojos y decidió hablar ahora— Yo confió en vos Quilladin, no vamos a perder —dijo sonriéndole, mientras que el Pokemon le devolvió la sonrisa, y en ese momento su compañero empezó a emanar una energía azul alrededor de su cuerpo, indicando que iba a evolucionar— No puede ser —dijo sorprendido.

— Ya es hora, vamos Onda Trueno —dijo Bonnie dispuesta a ganar.

— Vamos Chesnaught, esquívalo y acabémoslo — dijo con entusiasmo.

— Giro Bola, ahora —dijo seria.

— Fuerza Bruta — dijo Sero— ahora acabalo Patada Baja— el Pokemon solo obedeció, acabando con el Pokemon de Bonnie.

— Magnezon ya no puede continuar, el entrenador Sero gana el encuentro— dijo el réferi.

— Lo logramos Chesnaught, lo logramos —dijo abrazando al Pokemon, y en ese momento aparece Bonnie.

—Muy bien hecho, se ve que eres el hijo de Ash —dijo sonriendo— aquí tienes la medalla Voltaje, muy bien hecho.

— Muchas Gracias —dijo aceptando la medalla.

* * *

Bueno, me tarde más de una semana, y de verdad lo lamento, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me quedo medio flojo la batalla, pero no tengo desarrollada esa parte, espero reviews, críticas y sugerencias.

Muchas Gracias. Y Sin Miedo.


End file.
